The present invention relates generally to a locking handle assembly, and in particular, to a locking handle assembly having a handle pivotally mounted to a support member adjacent a door and methods for the use thereof.
Typically, doors such as trailer doors are configured with handles that are either pivotally mounted to the door and releasably engage an adjacent frame, or are pivotally mounted to the frame and releasably engage the door. In the latter configuration, a lock receiving member is often mounted to the frame, such that a lock, such as a padlock, can be used to couple the handle to the lock receiving member and thereby secure the handle in a locked position, wherein the handle is releasably engaged with the door. Often, the frame is configured as a relatively thin corner post. Typically, the handle is moved from a locked position, where the handle is oriented parallel to the post in a substantially vertical orientation, to an unlocked position, where the handle is oriented perpendicular to the post in a substantially horizontal orientation.
In the unlocked position, the handle necessarily extends outward from the post, so as to allow the door to swing open. The outwardly extending door handle can protrude beyond the side of the trailer, or other structure, however, and obstruct or impede the travel of pedestrians, vehicles and other moving objects along the side of the trailer or other structure. In addition, since the handle typically does not extend across the door when in either the locked or unlocked position, the user is not provided with any indicia that the door is locked or is otherwise prevented from being opened.
Briefly stated, in one preferred embodiment, a locking handle assembly includes a support member and a door comprising a longitudinally extending edge. The door is moveable between a closed position, wherein the door defines a first plane and the edge is positioned adjacent the support member, and an open position. A first lock receiving member is mounted to the support member and a handle is pivotally mounted to the support member. The handle is pivotable between a locked position and an unlocked position about a pivot axis substantially perpendicular to the plane of the closed door. The handle includes an elongated grippable member and a second lock receiving member. The handle does not extend across the edge of the door when the handle is in the unlocked position such that the door is moveable between the closed and open positions. The elongated grippable member extends across the edge of the door when the handle is in the locked position. The first and second lock receiving members are aligned when handle is in the locked position.
In another aspect, one preferred embodiment of a locking handle assembly includes a lock receiving member having a base and a first locking member extending from the base, preferably at a substantially right angle therefrom. The first locking member has a first opening. A handle is pivotally mounted to the base and includes an elongated grippable arm and a lock arm extending from the grippable arm, preferably at a substantially right angle therefrom. The grippable arm and the lock arm preferably lie substantially within the same plane. The lock arm includes a second locking member extending from the lock arm, preferably at a substantially right angle therefrom. The second locking member has a second opening. The handle is pivotable between a locked position, wherein the first and second openings are aligned, and an unlocked position, wherein the first and second openings are not aligned.
In yet another aspect, one preferred embodiment of a method of locking and unlocking a door includes moving a door having a longitudinally extending edge to a closed position, wherein the door defines a plane and the edge is positioned adjacent a support member having a first lock receiving member. The method further includes pivoting a handle mounted to the support member about a pivot axis substantially perpendicular to the plane from an unlocked position to a locked position. The handle includes an elongated grippable member and a second lock receiving member. The handle does not extend across the edge of the door when the handle is positioned in the unlocked position. The elongated grippable member extends across the edge of the door, and the first and second lock receiving members are aligned when the handle is in the locked position.
The presently preferred embodiments provide significant advantages over other locking handle assemblies. In particular, the elongated grippable portion of the handle extends inwardly across the door when in the locked position, and is preferably aligned with and overlies the support member when in the unlocked position. The advantages of these orientations are at least two fold. First, the elongated grippable portion does not extend outwardly away from the door when in the unlocked position. Accordingly, the grippable portion does not impede or obstruct travel adjacent to, or movement past, the support member. Second, the elongated grippable portion extends across at least a portion of the door when in the locked position, thereby providing visual indicia to the user and others that the door is locked, since the door cannot be opened with the handle extending across the door.